


Sanitarium Sweetheart Meets Dixie

by chaoticmango



Category: 2001 Maniacs: Field of Screams (2010)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Insanity, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Life, Pregnancy, having a baby, slight murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticmango/pseuds/chaoticmango
Summary: Giovanna goes down South and falls in love.





	1. Chapter 1

As Giovanna packed her bags, she wondered what the point was of going down to Georgia with her family. She didn’t want to come with. She didn’t want to see her dad’s rich friends. She didn’t want to go to her family’s over the top country estate. When asked, Giovanna didn’t even think twice, for she knew she’d never change her mind. She could be doing other things, like hanging out with her friends she had made from the last four years of collage. Wait...what friends?! At this point, everyone thought she was a stuck up rich bitch. The latest scandal her siblings were involved in didn’t help her reputation either.  
Now she was going to the family’s estate, where it would be hot, boring, and filled with rich snobs. So, basically, it was gonna suck.  
The whole flight there, Giovanna thought about being back home in bed, where it was safe and warm. And she was alone. Undisturbed. 

The estate was a stately brick mansion surrounded by a huge well manicured lawn and perfectly trimmed bushes and trees. Inside, there was a sparkly chandelier, blue carpet, and wood staircase.  
Giovanna went upstairs to unpack, when she heard her father talking to someone downstairs. She snuck downstairs to find him talking to a man in a tan suit, dusty black boots, and light brown hair. He looked kind of like her older brother, Luigi. Except for the eyepatch over his eye. She tried to get a better look, but from where she was standing, it was impossible. So she just listened in to what they were saying. Apparently the man was the mayor of the nearest town and came over to give Rotti some good old fashioned Southern hospitality. Giovanna rolled her eyes. This guy was clearly a redneck jerk. She could see it on his smug face. They talked for a while before the man finally left.  
After he left, she ran back to her room. How could her father put up with that smug fuck?  
Giovanna collapsed on her bed and sighed. This was gonna be a long trip...


	2. Chapter 2

Rotti Largo, Giovanna’ s father, threw a giant party a few nights later. He had invited some of his good friends and their families, and some of the citizens of the nearby town. Including that smug, redneck fuck that Giovanna saw him speak to the other day. This time he had a few other people with him. An old lady with curly hair in a purple dress, and a younger man with black hair in a burgundy suit. Giovanna couldn’t help but look back at the black haired man. She walked past her father who was chatting up the redneck guy and his friends.  
“Giovanna! Come and meet Mr. Buckman!” Rotti said.  
Giovanna kept walking. She kept her head down and didn’t look up until she made it to the snack table. Her eyes searched for something that she liked but wouldn’t mess up her lipstick. Giovanna settled on a small canapé that looked like a flower. As she stuck it in her mouth she felt a hand on her shoulder. Rotti was standing behind her. “Giovanna, I don’t think it’s too much to ask that you be polite to our guests.”  
“Dad...”  
“Just come and say hi. That’s all I ask.”  
Giovanna sighed and reluctantly followed Rotti towards the redneck fuck. He looked normal enough; he wore the same tan suit but with black boots so shiny Giovanna thought she’d be able to see her face in them. The only abnormal thing was the eyepatch he had on his left eye. The redneck flag on it was there for everyone to see. Giovanna couldn’t believe that he wore something like that!  
“Giovanna, this is Mayor George Buckman. He’s the mayor of Pleasant Valley. Mr. Buckman, this is my daughter, Giovanna.”  
Mayor Buckman smiled at the young Largo who gave her best fake smile.  
“Nice ‘t meet ‘ya, Miss Largo!” the mayor reached out his hand. Giovanna reluctantly shook his hand.  
“Nice to meet you too, Mr. Mayor.”  
Rotti smiled and put his arm around his daughter. “She’s currently studying to run her own company, just like her father! My pride and joy!”  
Giovanna wanted to scream. Just last week, they had an argument in which Rotti called her ”defiant” and “stubborn”. She wanted to punch him in the stomach so bad that day. Now he was calling her his “pride and joy”! God. The guy was full of shit. Giovanna walked away from the conversation, fuming. Until she caught sight of that handsome man that came with Buckman, who Giovanna remembered mentioning that the dark haired man was a doctor. She couldn’ t stop looking him. Giovanna leaned up against the wall, her eyes never leaving the doctor. She couldn’t help but be drawn to him. His smile, his blue eyes. And his charm! God he was so charming. Every time he looked at her, Giovanna felt her face heat up. Something about him was so... She caught him looking again. The heat crawled to her cheeks as she immediately looked at her heels. Only moments later did she find that he was standing right in front of her. Giovanna slowly looked up at him, his smile making her blush.  
“Hi there.” his southern accent flowed to her ears. “...hi...” she barely whispered.  
She looked back down at her heels. Her eyes drifted to the hem of her dress. Then to his shoes. She found herself looking at his sparking blue eyes.  
“I’m Harpah’. Harpah’ Alexandah’.” he said with that same smile. Giovanna could feel something between her legs.  
“What’s ya name, beautiful?”  
She could barely get a full sentence out. “Giovanna.” She reached out her hand, prepared to shake his. Harper, to her surprise, gently took it and kissed it tenderly. It felt soft on his lips.  
“Nice ‘t meet ya, Giovanna.”  
Giovanna was speechless. She had never been kissed on the hand by anyone but her brother, Pavi. Having this man do it felt new and almost exciting. She wished he could do it again.  
“Nice to meet you too.”  
“Where ‘ya from?”  
“Sanitarium Island. It’s up north. We don’t really come down here often.”  
“Well, I do hope ‘ya enjoy ‘ya time down south.”  
“I’ll do my best.” Giovanna giggled.  
“Harpah’!” Buckman motioned from across the room. Harper looked at him and then back at her. “I’ll see ‘ya around, Miss Giovanna.”  
As Harper walked away, he couldn’t help but look back at her. She was a vision with her silver eyes and snow white skin. And even though she was from up north, he felt a foreign feeling in his chest. A feeling that he hadn’t felt in a while. He shook it off immediately. Yankee girl was messing with his head. He kept walking. 

That night, as Giovanna was lying down to sleep, her thoughts went back to Harper. His gorgeous smile never leaving. His face was just amazing, with his body not to far behind. Giovanna could only imagine what his body looked like under his suit! His skin felt so close to being at her fingertips. His skin against hers. Giovanna snapped out of her daze when she heard her brothers downstairs arguing. She sighed and went back to sleep.  
Harper, meanwhile, as much as he tried, couldn’t get that damn Yankee girl out of his head. What did she look like under that black dress? She had an amazing hourglass figure that he could only imagine naked and lying on his bed. He could feel her long legs wrapped around him as she begged for him to take her. What would she look like tied up on his bed as he shoved his cock inside her? He suddenly sat up. What had gotten into him?! As he went back to sleep, trying to ignore his hard member, Harper kept saying to himself: _Stop thinking about that damn northern girl! _But she still kept appearing in his head. And she didn’t leave until he fell asleep. 


End file.
